


where are my butterflies

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, has to be a shitpost, its literally just a meme, its not tagged for teen and up for any other reason besides minor swearing, wow my first post on ao3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7661605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>im laughing so hard just thinking about hawkmoth running out of butterflies. what if he ran out of butterflies?? (cross-posted from tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	where are my butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize in advance for this. this wasn't supposed to turn out this way. i just wanted to make a quip on something i was thinking about at like 3 am last night and i
> 
> this happened instead.

“oh darn diddly i’m so mad i want to commit arson” says a random parisian

hawkmoth sighs contentedly. “the smell of anger is such a wonderful aroma to wake up to. despair is a planting ground for a new hope. now, fly my litt—”

the man paused, the atmosphere around him deadly quiet. not that it wasn’t a nice touch, little to no ambiance was a key factor in being evil. but in this case, the spacious observatory should have been swelled with the soft flutters of a butterfly’s wings. or maybe about 200 of them.

hawkmoth looked around him. not a butterfly in sight. he scowled.

“the time has finally come, hasn’t it,” the villian sighed dejectedly. “i never thought i’d ever have to do this…”

\--

marinette was a heavy sleeper. that’s actually a lie. one of the many excuses she had to make for herself. her personal favorite was “i’m a vegan” when asked why she ate a flower. but that’s beside the point.

it was a nice saturday afternoon, no homework to worry about until at least 6 pm on sunday. so marinette, being a teenage girl with an unimaginable lack of sleep, was in fact asleep, and had been since 9 pm that night. her parents and tikki didn’t have the heart to try to wake her up, so they let her sleep. chat noir may or may not have knocked on her balcony door like a lost kitten begging for food and affection at 1 am, but if he did he didn’t have the heart to wake her up either.

marinette was probably dreaming about adrien or chat noir in some super significant dream that would lead to an emotional identity reveal. but it didn’t matter anymore because tikki, then sleeping next to her chosen comfortably, began blaring the most agitating beeping noise known to man. that meant someone was calling her on her compact (aka her magical smartphone that could not download pokemon go smh).

she nearly fell off her bed, which would have hurt a lot considering her bed is ridiculously high up like wth. quickly getting to her feet, marinette did her magical girl transformation and transformed into ladybug and answered her compact.

“WHAT’S THE SITCH,” she said absolutely calm and collected and definitely not screaming.

“you are not kim possible,” said a dark and evil man voice.

“i am kim possible,” argued ladybug.

“no.”

“:(”

ladybug was getting anxious now. how had this dark and evil man voice know she was not kim possible?? does it know she’s ladybug?????? before she could find the answers to either of those questions, the voice spoke again.

“where are my butterflies.”

“what,” ladybug questioned. she was confused.

“i said where are my butterflies.”

“who the heck are you.”

“i am hawkmoth.” !!! gasp!!!!! hawkmoth had gotten hold of her compact’s number!!!!

“WHSJNDEJS GO AWAY WHY ARE YOU CALLING ME.”

“I NEED MY BUTTERFLIES BACK.”

“YOU DON’T HAVE THEM??”

“NO.”

“ok,” ladybug replied composedly. she 1) got really tired of yelling and 2) she did not want her parents to come upstairs and see their daughter ladybug screaming at hawkmoth over the phone.

“you sent them off into space i need butterflies to make akumas you frick.”

“hawkmoth!! language.”

“shut your fuck i’m old enough to be adrien’s dad.”

“what?”

“what?”

there was silence on the line for a while. why would he single out this kid adrien??? could he mean????? adrien agreste?????

speak of the angel, teenage heartthrob adrien agreste just so happened to open the trapdoor to marinette’s room right then, staring down at his phone. he paused and looked up, his beautiful olive green eyes widening at the red and black clad superheroine standing heroically by the desk, one foot resting on her desk chair with the other planted firmly on the floor. she turned her warm blue eyes toward him, face turning as red as her suit in an instant. adrien felt his baby cheeks grow to a boil.

as if to break the tension, he spoke, his voice silvery and light,

“there’s a growlithe in here.”

“o shit really,” ladybug and hawkmoth sounded in unison.

**Author's Note:**

> edit: this is getting a sequel due to popular demand  
> it might take a while tho because i am experiencing The Worst Writer's Block Ever In The History Of Fanfiction™  
> like seriously this is the first thing i've written in almost 3 years


End file.
